clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
X-Bow
"Nice tower you got there. Would be a shame if this X-Bow whittled it down from this side of the arena..." Summary *The X-Bow is unlockable from the Barbarian Bowl (Arena 3). *It is a long ranged, single target offensive and defensive building. Strategy *The X-Bow is an excellent defensive building due to its ability to take down large numbers of small troops such as Goblins and Skeletons. *It can also be used offensively due to its range, being able to out shoot the Crown Tower, making for some extremely humorous battles (12 vs. 8.5 tile range). **Note that the Mortar can do the same thing to Crown Towers, but it deals significantly lower DPS, has a slower fire rate, has shorter range (11 tiles), and does Area Damage. *The Rocket is the most easy and effective counter to the X-Bow, due to the fact that the rocket is slow and that the X-Bow is stationary. Its high damage and its capability to be placed anywhere can easily take out a large portion of the X-Bow's hitpoints. *Air troops like Minions and Balloons are very effective at destroying X-Bows, as it cannot hit air. *In addition, you will have ample time to prepare for the X-Bow, as it takes 5 seconds to deploy. Overpower it with building-targeting troops, like Giants and Hog Riders, and back them up with Archers or Spear Goblins. Together, they will take down the X-Bow quickly, before it can target your Crown Tower. *An X-Bow backed up with some support troops or buildings, such as Spear Goblins or a Tesla, can effectively destroy a Crown Tower. Place the X-Bow behind such cards so that it will be protected. *High hitpoint troops, such as Giants, can distract enemy troops/buildings, allowing an X-Bow to safely target and attack the opposing Crown Tower or enemy troops while the "tank" takes all the damage. *When dealing with an offensively placed X-Bow, it's quite effective to deploy a Musketeer behind the river/chasm while the X-Bow is deploying, taking out a large portion of its hitpoints before it's ready to fire. *Casting a Rage spell on an X-Bow will decrease its deploy time and increase its hit speed, rapidly inflicting damage to the targeted unit/Crown Tower, and will boost the player's troops defending the X-Bow. Note that the Rage reduces the X-Bow's lifetime. *A X-Bow can destroyed a Crown Tower if it's ignored by opposing player. Trivia *On 2/2/16, the February Update decreased the X-Bow's hitpoints by 15% and now only target ground (from air & ground). *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance Update increased its deployment time to 5 sec (from 3 sec). *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update decreased its range to 12 (from 13). *An upgraded Rocket is able to destroy an X-Bow completely, or deal immense damage. *If the X-Bow is placed on the enemy half, it is able to target the King's Tower, inflicting an immense amount of damage and reducing the Tower's hitpoints. *The X-Bow has the longest deployment time of all cards in the game, clocking in at 5 seconds. *The X-Bow has the fastest hit speed of all cards in the game, at 0.3 seconds. *In Clash Royale, the X-Bow can only target ground units, while in Clash of Clans it can be set to ground mode or ground & air mode. *Its description is reference to popular catchphrase from Minecraft. *This is the only building to have an Epic rarity. fr:Arc-Xde:X-Bogen Category:Epic Cards Category:Building Cards